Beneath the Moonlight
by Limitless Musings
Summary: He never wanted to feel anything, yet there she was. Piercing through him with a single glance.
1. Piercing

Disclaimer: I don't own jack

_Summary_: He never wanted to feel anything, yet there she was. Piercing through him with a single glance.

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening_: Be There by Krewella

_**Beneath the Moonlight **_

**Chapter One**: Piercing

_June 1862_

Okita trudged through the thick patch of forestry that surrounded Edo. A bottle of sake hung heavily at his hip. He wanted to drown himself in it but he knew that he couldn't. The young man's lips twisted at the thought. Damn it all. Questions swam through his mind. What could he have done differently? How much more dedication could he show to prove himself worthy once and for all? His hand dropped to the bottle's cap. He really needed a drink.

His grip tightened as the sounds of a cheerful celebration filled his ears. The guys were going to drink themselves stupid tonight. As for him, he didn't want to hang around them. At least not for _that _reason.

Okita made his way deeper into the forest. He didn't want to be disturbed right now. Hell he didn't even want to _look _at anyone else. His gaze tipped towards the tree-blocked sky. Tendrils of moonlight filtered through the boughs onto the mossy earth. There was something peaceful about this place. Something that called him here night after night. He'd made a habit of going out for the last week or two, so his absence would not draw concern.

He stopped in his tracks. Upon the slight breeze, he caught the sound of music playing serenely. His brows furrowed. Was someone else out here too? He nearly turned around. Except the softness of the music settled into his consciousness. It was soothing—much like the lullaby a mother would sing for their child. Perhaps out of curiosity, Okita pushed deeper within.

His gaze landed on a young woman. Nestled amongst the mossy grass of the forest, the sleeves of her pale blue kimono billowed in the gentle summer breeze. She was a few years shy of himself. Her back was facing him but he could spy the edge of her features. A calm expression settled over her as she continued to play the bamboo flute within her hands. The tune was vaguely familiar. An old lullaby perhaps? He leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. He folded his arms over his chest and merely listened.

Okita closed his eyes. What was it about this peacefulness that drew him in? The music stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes to gaze over at her.

"Done already?" A genial smile pulled at his lips. "It was nice."

The young woman turned to face him. Azure eyes became clouded with suspicion. Her posture grew tense as her hands gripped at the flute even more tightly. There was something about her piercing glare that caused his mind to stop in its tracks. For a moment, it felt as if she were seeing straight through to the very fabric of his soul. The man shook away the notion. That was ridiculous.

Okita raised his hands, "I wasn't out looking for trouble. I just heard music and decided to investigate." He gestured towards the instrument. "Do you enjoy it?"

She relaxed somewhat but an air of cautiousness still surrounded her.

"Yes, my father gave this to me." Her eyes lowered to it. The feeling slowly ebbed away the second she turned from him. "I usually play it when I get the chance, just so I never truly forget." She cocked her head to the side. "What's your name?"

His smile became teasing, "Tell me yours first, then I might give you mine."

She blinked then laughed softly. It was a nice sound. Okita unfolded his arms. He kept his distance to avoid startling her. Her caution was well warranted given these times. He wouldn't give her a reason to distrust him. Besides, he wanted to hear more of that music.

"I suppose you're right." She straightened her posture, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She bowed politely to him. If he were some sort of lord then he might've been impressed with her impeccable manners. However he was not. He was just some broke samurai's orphan who'd been dropped off at the first dojo his sister could find. It was a miracle he'd even survived as long as he did. There was a flicker of concern over the woman's features—as if she were reading the nuances of his thoughts. His stomach curled strangely at the notion, however he chose to ignore it.

Okita stifled his laughter, "Damn you're so formal. You can relax a bit, you know." He pushed off the trunk and began to approach her slowly. "The name's Okita Souji. Nice to meet you too." He kept the grin upon his lips, easing away the tension between them.

Kagome looked from him to the bottle of sake at his hip.

"You're drinking alone in the forest?" Her brows knitted together, as if the thought bothered her.

He waved his hand, "Nah, not drinking yet. Besides, I can take care of myself." She cast him a concerned glance. He'd expected her to nag him or tell him that he was courting disaster. Instead he felt the softness of her fingertips upon his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"You're upset."

Okita blinked. Did she just..? His mind came crashing to a halt at the feeling of her palm splaying over his face. It was warm and soft and welcoming. A sharp contrast to the rough-and-tumble contact he'd grown used to at Shiei Hall. There it was again. That same _look_. It burned and pierced through him. Leaving nothing unturned save for the scorched earth that'd once been the root for his heart. The men often told him that he was ruthless. The truth was that he was simply cautious. Years of pain had built nearly impenetrable walls of distrust around his heart. Yet here he was now. Not even five minutes and this woman had torn them down as if they were nothing. They'd just met and she was already turning his world upside down. Curiosity along with a feeling of comfort washed over him. His shoulders slumped. She was right. He _was _upset.

"I'll be fine." The young man stated after a long moment. He made no move to break the contact between them. Maybe he was feeling weak, but there was a certain sensation of _belonging _her touch was bringing him. Her palm seemed to speak with its softness. It spoke only of a word that contained images of warmth, love and acceptance. It spoke _home_.

Kagome cast him a disbelieving look. She didn't push him though. Instead of forcing an answer out of him, she lifted her flute and offered it to him.

"Would you like to try? It helps me think more clearly when something's bothering me." The kindness in her voice encouraged him to take her up on the suggestion.

Okita opened his palm. The flute felt incredibly light in comparison to its size. Once, many years ago, he'd played one just like this. Of course that was back when he could still recall his mother's voice. When he could still see her maternal expression of concern. When he could still feel her arms wrapped around him. He brought the instrument to his lips. Taking a breath, he began to play the tune his mother used to sing for him.

Kagome dropped her hands away. She stood beside him. He could feel her eyes upon him as he continued. The song was a short one but she remained riveted by it. His eyes slid to her. A calm expression settled over her soft features. Her hands were cupped over her heart. There was a certain image of frailty to her in that moment—as if she'd break at the slightest touch. His brows furrowed. It was such a sharp contrast against the piercing gaze of her eyes. Was it possible for someone to be simultaneously so strong yet so weak? A realization hit him in that moment.

Okita finished, passing the flute back into her hands. A small smile played upon his lips.

"You're upset too."

Kagome didn't try to hide it. Her smile was soft, "Does that make us a pair?"

He grinned, "Do you want us to be?" Maybe it was because the image of that sad little smile twisted his stomach; or perhaps because she'd been the first woman outside of his family willing to touch him. The few nights of intimacy he'd had were not about the warmth of sharing hands. It was merely the skin deep need he'd sated. With her there was something more substantial that bubbled beneath the surface—a tension that was rising more quickly than he was comforted by. Whatever the case, Okita knew that he didn't wish for her to remain upset as she was.

A stark flush of color went across her features. His smile turned coy. It was a cute look on her.

"Okita-…" Kagome started. However he was quick to interrupt.

"Souji is fine. I'm not a huge fan of formalities."

She nodded, "Souji," She spoke his name for the first time. It caused his stomach to give that same curl as it did before. His body subtly relaxed at the soft inflection of her voice. "Would you like to join me?" Kagome gestured towards an opened furoshiki. He observed a small box of food meant for a single person. "It's not much but better than nothing."

Okita smiled slowly, "I'd love to."

He followed after her. Between onigiri, he learned a few things about the woman.

"So you're traveling?" He swallowed after finishing his question.

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I'm with a few people now but I needed some time to myself."

His mind drifted towards the faint sounds of the celebration still going on. They weren't that far inside the forest so he was still able to hear some of the jeering from his fellow companions. The pit in his stomach twisted once more—this time a cold, sickening sensation caused him to grimace. He _should _be happy for Hijikata, but instead all he could feel was the bitter taste of envy.

"I get you." He lifted the bottle of sake. "Feel like sharing a cup with me?"

Her face heated once more. His lips quirked up at the sight. At least he had good company for this sour moment in his life. For an instant, he briefly pondered if she was single. He tried to shake the thought from his mind.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Her eyes darted towards a dark patch in the forest as if cautiously searching for someone. Then just as quickly she glanced back at the proffered cup. He didn't miss the nervous trill that her voice took on. Strange, had he ever noticed simple nuances like that before? Certainly not with Saito or Hijikata. Kagome continued, "I've never really drank before." Her hands curled around the ceramic object tentatively. The slight calluses of her fingertips brushed over his knuckles as he passed it to her.

"So you're saying that I'll have the honor of sharing your drinking debut?" He popped the cap with his thumb. The man tried to shake the worries from her mind. Even if it was a temporary solution, he knew that he could at least offer her some measure of escape from her fears. "I can't think of a single thing that'd be better than this." So perhaps he was laying it on a little thick. The woman was bound to call him on his shit if he kept this up. Still, he rather enjoyed spending this time with her. It was better than being alone. Flashes of searing pain, youthful jeers and a sting of hatred threatened to spill to the forefront of his mind. Never again would he be that helpless boy.

"Souji," Her voice came out small, hardly even audible above the distant noise of cheering. "You don't have to give false compliments."

His smile slid away at that. False compliments? For the first time he studied her—truly studied her. Kagome's frame was gaunt and thin, as if she hadn't eaten properly in several days. There was also a paleness to her face that was nearly frightening. More than that, her eyes were haunted by the shadow of self-doubt. He'd seen that look before. Women especially were prone to it, but this seemed to be on a whole other level. She fluctuated from meeting his gaze to staring absently into her cup, her azure eyes losing some of the piercing edge they'd had before.

"Kagome," He chose to use her first name. Her shoulders jumped as she tilted her head to meet his eyes. The slight flush of her face told him more than any words ever could. Was she unused to the sound of her own name? "When you said that you needed time away from your group, what did you mean exactly?"

Okita knew that he was digging too deep. He was a curious man by nature. As such he often had a habit of pushing his boundaries far beyond what he should. In this case, Kagome stared into her cup with a strained expression.

"It's complicated."

"I can listen." He didn't give up. Something about the way her eyes flickered bothered him. He wasn't the kind of man who grew attached to others easily. Yet there was _something _about her that drew his interest. There was something in the vulnerability that poured from her that flamed his old instincts.

Kagome gave a soft hum of contemplation, "I'd like to talk about it sometime." A tiny smile pulled at her lips. "But for now I just want to relax. Is that alright?"

She dodged him. At least for now. That was alright. He could be patient when it mattered the most. He'd bide his time and slowly work his way through her defenses, just as she'd done to him. Okita allowed his smile to warm.

"Fine by me, now let's drink." He poured her cup. The young woman then turned to fill his. They tipped the ceramic cups against each other. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Kagome took a drink. Her face contorted for a moment. The slight pinch of her brow was the only outward sign of discomfort she showed. "It burns more than I thought it would." She finally stated, setting the cup down. He had to give her credit. At least she hadn't started coughing.

Okita laughed heartily, "That's because I only get the good stuff." His grin turned teasing. "Come on, let's keep going." He poured her a second glass. The young woman smiled at his eager display. Much to his pleasure, she obliged his request.

Drink after drink, Okita slowly began to lose count of how many he'd actually had. All he knew was that he felt warm and he had good company with him.

"Souji, you should stop." Kagome took the bottle from his hands.

His lips pulled into a pout, "But I don't want to." So maybe he was a _little _drunk. Not that it mattered much anyways. "Hey, one more. _Then _I'll stop."

Her eyes narrowed on him, "Absolutely not. You're slurring."

His lips grinned more widely, "So are you." As much as she tried to hide it, Kagome was definitely drunk. Probably not as much as him but it was still noticeable enough. He could hear the slight slurring of her speech and see the soft flush across her cheeks. It was cute.

"Oh hush."

"You slurred that too."

Okita felt a small rush of pride as her blush darkened. He'd never grow tired of that sort of reaction. Even by men's standards, he'd always been quite popular with the women. They wouldn't touch him at least not the way a woman wanted to touch a male they loved. There was sex, but there was no affection. They were drawn to him much like a moth was to a flame. Attracted to the fire and heat and searing pain that followed. He couldn't account much for their tastes but that didn't mean that he hadn't indulged in their wanton needs from time to time. In this case there was something about Kagome's vulnerability that drew him in.

He really had to be drunk by now.

"Come on, kid." He beckoned for her to sit beside him. "Last round. I promise." He held up his pinky for extra measure. Kagome peered at him cautiously.

"You promise?"

He nodded once, holding his pinky up higher, "What do you think this is for?"

Her features broke out into a wide smile. Okita blinked. That was the first time tonight he'd seen it. He wouldn't deny that he'd always had a fascination for those with the charm of innocence. With that smile, he saw more than just youthful naivety. There was something truly embracing about it. He felt at ease. A warmth filled his expression.

"That smile suits you." The words escaped before he could stop them. Damn, maybe Kagome was right about having too much to drink. He really needed to keep his mouth shut. She settled in by his side. Okita poured their last round of drinks. This time he slipped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her against his side.

She glanced up at him curiously.

"Gotta make this the good one." He gestured towards their drinks. He knew he was pushing this boundary too far. Still he enjoyed having her by him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he wanted to feel her next to him. He wanted to feel some measure of closeness with her. It was absurd and his logical mind was already railing against him. They'd both regret this in the morning.

Kagome surprised him by sinking into his partial embrace. He felt her cheek press against his shoulder. His arm tightened.

"Bottom's up." Okita took the last bit of sake. It burned at his throat and seared its way down. "Man that never gets old." He felt her shudder beside him as she took another drink. Was it too strong for her? It was her first time after all.

Kagome set her cup down. Her eyes started to close as her breathing evened. The man blinked. Oh, she was falling asleep. A slow smile pulled across his lips. It looked as if they weren't going to be going anywhere else for the night.

"You're gonna get cold like that." Okita shifted to wrap one of his arms around her waist and the other behind her head. "Let's get some rest." He pulled her partially into his lap, securing her against him as he did. The slight edging of concern formed in the pit of his stomach. He was taking more liberties than he should right now. In this case the woman hardly had the energy to keep her eyes open. Her head pillowed itself limply against him. The concern came back in full force. She could hardly make out their surroundings. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her on her own. She was vulnerable. At the very least having her so near would deter any would be attackers. His brows furrowed at the thought.

It wasn't a pleasant notion. Bandits were still a pain in the ass in this region. They'd ravaged the entire countryside. Even having days in which the villages hired their assistance to drive out the bastards hadn't done much to keep them away. Large groups of them still lurked in forests such as these. Places that would allow them to be near trading routes while remaining out of reach from the law's long hand. Okita took a breath through his nose. He'd keep vigil for now.

"You're warm." Kagome sighed into his shoulder after a long moment. He felt her bury her face into the crook of his neck, "… and smell nice."

Okita wasn't sure how to respond to that. However soon she was fast asleep. The warmth of her breath was even against his skin—drawing up images of her lying prone beneath him. He shook the thought. Absolutely not. He was not going to go down that route.

He held his vigil, his eyes keeping a close watch for anything suspicious. It'd been a long time since he felt connected to someone. The last person was Kondou and that was for an entirely different reason. His hold on her tightened. Tomorrow he'd ask her more questions. There was something he needed answered. Namely if she was single. If she wasn't, well he'd deal with that when he got there.

His lips quirked up at the thought. Regardless of what had transpired back at Shiei Hall, his night definitely turned out better than he'd expected. At least he got to _technically _sleep with a woman. A cute one at that. It'd been some time since he last shared his bed with someone. Although in this case there was no sex involved or a futon—the only thing they were currently sharing between each other was a sense of an impending separation and the deeply penetrating warmth of each other's presence. His gaze drifted towards her peaceful expression. It was the first time he'd truly noticed it but the dark bags shadowing her eyes were frightfully prominent. His brows furrowed. Was she not sleeping properly? She did mention that she didn't get along with the group she was with. He hardly knew the woman. They were strangers—just passerbys in each other's lives. He _shouldn't _care but the nagging of the image left a sore spot in his chest. He interlaced his fingers through the thick tendrils of her hair, combing through each one in an almost soothing manner. Whether it was for himself or for her, he didn't quite know.

Okita pressed his cheek atop the crown of her head. He'd investigate more in the morning. For now, he was just grateful he had this moment. It was more than enough to make him happy. His life had been filled to the brim with pain, suffering and a lingering sense of solitude. Tonight had been the first time anyone had seen through him with such clarity. Kondou was a wonderful man but he never possessed the type of instinctual understanding that Kagome seemed to. How did she do that? His jaw clenched somewhat at the notion. It unsettled him. Okita slowly closed his eyes. Tomorrow he'd have his chance. For now, this was all he could do. Consciousness left him as his mind became lost to the land of hopes and dreams.

When next he woke, he found that his arms were strangely empty. Okita jumped at the realization. His eyes darted around the area, searching for his seemingly lost companion.

"Did I startle you?" Kagome's voice intoned from behind him. He turned to face her, his heart calming somewhat after the initial shock.

The man plastered on a smooth smile, "Now what makes you say that?" He'd always been good at being dishonest. At least to a certain degree. He could never hide from Kondou due to the respect he felt for the man. However no one else was ever able to break through his façade. Not even Hijikata had been able to decipher when he was being truthful or when he was peppering in a few white lies. He'd liked to think of himself skilled in the art of deception.

"You're lying. You were startled." The young woman announced with confidence. She circled him predatorily, her hands clasped behind her back. "I can see it you know." She stopped, poking his cheek with her index finger. "You have this clench right _here_." She poked him again. "My brother used to do that when he lied."

Okita blinked. Did he really? He moved his jaw reflexively.

"You have an older brother?" He tried to steer the direction of their conversation back to her. He _wanted _to know more about her. About her family, her life and what had brought her here.

Kagome began to poke both of his cheeks in a playful manner, "Younger, actually. He's probably around twelve right now." He reached up and took her hands within his. They felt so small by comparison. She continued, "Souta's probably joined a dojo by now. Last I heard he said that he wanted to join one called Shiei Hall. Not sure if he ever went through with it though."

That caught his attention. Shiei Hall? Had they picked up any recruits by the name of Souta? He'd have to check it out after he got back.

"You're not in contact?" The way she'd worded her response had been strange. It caused a feeling of foreboding to twist in his stomach.

Her smile turned wry, "Something like that." A story she couldn't tell was written into the tightness of her expression. "In any case I should be getting back. The others might start looking for me soon." Kagome stopped, her eyes scanning him with a contemplative expression. "You know, for a drinking debut that was fun. Thanks for last night, Souji."

His grin turned coy, "Feel like having a repeat?" Only he'd prefer it if it didn't involve their clothes this time. He tried to divert his thoughts before they spiraled.

She laughed, "Oh no, I couldn't. Besides we're leaving Edo today. Apparently we've got to start making our way north for a bit." The young woman stretched her hands high into the air, arching her back as she did so. Okita wouldn't deny the attractive image she made.

"Where are you guys headed?" He folded his arms over his chest. If she wasn't going to be in Edo then he at least wanted to know how to contact her. He didn't want this connection to fade into nothingness so easily.

Kagome tipped her head towards the sky, "Not sure. Last I checked they wanted to head towards Aomori but that could always change."

Okita cocked his head to the side. Aomori? That was a hell of a ways from Edo.

Her lips curled up into a teasing smile, "Are you asking for permission to write me?"

He grinned back, "Why not?"

The laugh she gave was one full of mirth—the kind that caused his expression to soften if only just a little. In a single night he'd found someone capable of reading through him in a single glance. It was odd but pleasant. He wanted to see where this path would lead.

Kagome clasped her hands behind her back, "We may travel a lot but we usually stop in Kanna Village to rest." She smiled even wider at him. "So if you decide that you're in the mood to write, you can send them there."

Okita wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush into his chest. A bright blush covered her cheeks as he dipped his mouth towards the shell of her ear.

"I think I just might." The man trailed his fingers along the sensual curve of her spine, enjoying the way she shivered pleasantly against his touch. A slight hint of sake still tinted her breath. "You can find me as Shiei Hall."

Azure eyes snapped to his in shock. Her mouth opened partially before the sound of someone calling her name echoed in the distance. His brows furrowed. It sounded like a male. The sharp twist in his gut was cold like a blade slicing clean through him. His expression grew sharp. In an instant he felt those tiny, soft hands upon him once more. Her palms splayed affectionately across his cheeks, pulling him down until their lips touched. Kagome's eyes were closed as her brows pinched together with her desperation. Her lips were soft and moved fast against him—denoting a level of panic at the interruption. Okita tightened his grip on her, shifting his hand to cradle the back of her head.

He slanted his mouth over hers more evenly, pushing his tongue at the seam of her lips aggressively. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt. The odd strings pulling at him aside, she was the type of woman he usually found himself drawn to. The kindness accompanied by a sense of innocence. Somehow the sake seemed to taste so sweet. A silent gasp escaped her lips as he backed her into the thick tree trunk. Her hands clutched at his haori with a white-knuckled grip. He took advantage of the surprise and slipped past the seam of her lips—devouring, exploring and dominating.

Okita hardly noticed when her hands slipped away. He didn't pay attention as something cool touched the back of his neck followed by the searing heat of her touch. Had they always been that warm? He curled his fingers around her head a little more, taking pleasure in the faint scent of a meadow and wildflowers that emanated from her. It reminded him of spring and youth and everything _warm_.

Kagome drew back first. He reluctantly allowed her to. His arms circled around her more protectively as the masculine voice grew louder. Whoever it was, was getting closer to their temporary sanctuary. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Souji," The sound of his name upon her lips caused a shiver to run down his spine. "I should go but first." Her hand dropped down from his shoulders over the planes of his chest intimately. Images of her nude form splayed beneath his resurfaced with renewed vigor. That time he couldn't deny the desire it'd inspired in him.

"Take this with you." At her words he took the chance to peer down. Around his neck was a simple string. It looked fairly old—the ends frayed but still strong enough to hold a fragment of something at the center of its oblong shape. "It gave me hope when I needed it the most. Maybe it'll be your guiding light as well." Her fingers drew away, revealing a small coral-colored fragment of something glass-like. A jewel perhaps?

Kagome stepped out of his arms. The summer's humid breeze grew cold. Had a summer ever been this chilly before? His fingers dropped to his sides, flexing instinctively.

Another smile graced the young woman's lips. This time it was neither sad nor bright; just the faint parting of someone he'd just met.

"I'll write soon."

With that she was gone. All that was left in her wake was the searing heat of her touch and a cold feeling of something empty. His fingers brushed across the sharp edges of she shard she'd given him.

"Soon it is." Okita gathered up the bottle of sake. He retied it to his hip as he made his way back towards the dojo. As he walked, the faint scent of a meadow and wildflowers clung to his clothing. His mouth quirked up into a faint smile. He'd find her again. One way or another, he wouldn't let this be the last meeting they'd have. His mind went back to the brother. First he needed to find him. Higurashi Souta.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

**A/n**: This originally started out as a snippet that has now morphed into a pet project fic. Namely the goal is for me to keep it around five chapters in length. So I'm sort of challenging myself a bit here with balancing pacing and development to meet the right amount of each for the story to flow properly. I'd noticed that things tend to drag a bit more than they should in OPAH so I'm using this as something to practice my ability to balance both aspects without losing sight of what's most important about the story itself. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I always liked the idea of a love at first sight theme but I do like some twists and turns with it as well. XD


	2. Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening: _Dancing with the Devil by Alter.

_**Beneath the Moonlight**_

**Chapter Two: **Longing

_June 1862_

Kagome wobbled on her feet. Her body still felt simultaneously heavy and light—alternating between the giddy sensation of excitement and the faint cold sweat of dread. She pursed her lips together. They felt swollen, more so than ever before. Her face flushed. That was the first time she'd ever kissed a man. The alcohol mixed with desperation had led her to do something she never thought she would. Then again, she never thought she'd find herself in a forest sharing sake with a stranger. Heat ran through her all over again.

Okita had smelled of earth and fresh spring water—a comfort in its own right. Her leg stumbled beneath her weight, causing her knee to bend awkwardly. Her hand shot out to grasp at a thick trunk. The bark was rough beneath her palm, reminding her of how it'd felt against her back. The slight scratch marks still itched beneath her clothing.

"Kagome!" Heavy feet padded through the thick forest floor. Azure eyes snapped to a scarlet-clad figure panting at the far end of the clearing. "There you are, I've been searching all…." His voice dropped. Golden eyes scanned her head to toe. His jaw snapped shut audibly as his mind worked over what he was seeing.

"It's not…" The young woman tried to explain herself. Words failed her though. What could she say? It wasn't what it looked like? What _exactly _did it even look like? She brushed the pad of her thumb across her bottom lip. It was swelled and the faint taste of sake lingered upon it. Had it been that sweet last night?

The half demon rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, there's inns for a reason. You could've just gone to one instead." His eyes averted to look up towards the skyline. She might've been seeing things but she could've sworn that there was a faint line of red upon his cheeks. "Come on, the others are waiting. Just make sure to fix your hair before you get back."

With that he was gone in a single leap. Her hand moved to feel the back of her head. Just as she feared, strands were in complete disarray. She must've looked like she'd rolled down a hill, or worse. Kagome felt her face grow unbearably warm at the thought. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono. Taking the strap tied loosely around her wrist, she raised her hands and pulled her hair into a high pony-tail with it. She swished her head from left to right, testing its strength. Once satisfied she started the long trek back to the campsite. The scent of moss gave way to that of burned firewood and sake. It looked like she hadn't been the only one drinking last night.

"The prodigal child returns!" Miroku lifted a near empty bottle up at her. Kagome schooled her features into an emotionless mask. She couldn't react. The man sent a sly grin in her direction, "Busy last night?" His eyes roved over her form appreciatively. A chill of disgust followed suit.

She remembered why she'd left in the first place. Why she needed the distance from them. Why she had resorted to fleeing in the forest to get away. Her heart felt heavy and her feet stuck to the ground—unwilling to move from that spot.

"It's not your concern." Her voice was clipped. She turned her back, missing the sharpening of his grin. She didn't _want_ to see it. She could already feel its presence pressing upon her back, much like a finger trailing a line down the length of her spine. Not the soft touch Okita had given her last night but the cold brush of a threat. Much like the tip of a knife drawing a thin line of scarlet in its wake. Kagome glanced towards the others.

Sango hovered at Inuyasha's side. She'd looped her arm through his possessively, locking eyes with her for a moment before brushing her hands over his face. Kagome knew the message the other woman was trying to convey.

_Mine. Not yours._

Kagome didn't have the heart to try telling her that she didn't care. That she never cared. At least in that regard. All she ever wanted was to finish this journey. Her mind flashed the image of Okita's coy grin once more. Her heart twisted within her chest. His scent had burned itself into her clothing, much the way the heat of his hands did. It seared into the recesses of her memory, sparking to the front every few steps she'd take. Was a kiss with a stranger supposed to make her feel so weak? Was it truly possible to miss someone she'd only just met? She shook her head.

"Guess I'll just have to write."

* * *

_July 1862_

Okita scratched the back of his neck, "So you're sure that's all of the new guys we've gotten?" His gaze scoured every face. Too young. Too old. That one looked nothing like her at all. His lips twisted in dissatisfaction.

"Was there someone specific you're looking for?" Hijikata shot back at him. The pinch of his brows indicated his rapidly deteriorating patience.

Okita waved his hand, "Don't worry about it." He walked away before the man could ask him anything else. Higurashi Souta was not at Shiei Hall. At least not yet. He felt his mood sour at the realization. He'd been so certain that he could get more information, yet he'd now found himself standing upon the cliffside of a dead end. It's possible the kid had decided against it. He could have just as easily chosen to go for a dojo with a bit more clout.

"Damn it." The words slipped out.

His fingers flexed at his side. It'd taken three days before her scent completely faded; going with it was the warmth that had taken root in his chest. He felt distant somehow—far removed from everything around him. The pitying glances from the guys didn't help matters either.

That night had burned into his mind. Replaying over and over again like a broken record. Each time he drank sake he could remember the sweetness of her mouth. Each time he touched the glass-like shard she'd given him, he could recall the heat of her body pulled flush against his own. It'd taken a week to realize that he'd missed her and another three days to accept that conclusion. It was as if he'd lit the end of a wick but had lost his chance to kindle the fire.

He wanted her.

Now she was gone.

At least that was what he convinced himself. Nearly a month since they parted and no letters had come in yet. He possibly could've written one himself and sent it to Kanna Village just as Kagome had suggested but how long before she'd even see it? It'd take a week at minimum to travel to Aomori. Depending on the length of time their business would require, she'd likely not even receive it until well into this month. His mouth twisted at the thought. Should he search for her?

Okita shook the thought from his mind. Absolutely not. He would _not _become that obsessive stalker type they always warned about.

"Okita Souji?" A man peered around the humble arched gate that hung over their entrance. He stopped mid-stride. His head cocked over his shoulder, he cast the stranger an odd look.

"Who's asking?" The response was instinctually defensive.

The man ran forward. A letter was clutched tightly between his fingers. He lifted it towards him, "Is Okita Souji here? I have a delivery."

Okita's feet became rooted to the spot. He snatched the letter from the man, shooing him off with a quick flick of his wrist. On the front were the neatly scrawled characters of his name. It was feminine and elegant. He turned it over, a plain red-wax seal kept it secured tightly. The faint scent of a meadow and wildflowers emanated from it. The feeling in his chest lightened. Okita swiftly made his way back to his quarters. Once inside he curled his thumb beneath the flap, breaking open the wax and pulling out the letter he never thought would arrive.

_Souji,_

_I apologize for the late reply. Things got more hectic than I'd anticipated. Still, I wanted to at least let you know that I had fun that night._

His smile curled upwards at the introduction. She hadn't used his family name at all. It'd seemed she'd taken his suggestion to relax a little more around him.

_Although I regret having to part the way we did, I wanted to tell you that I don't regret the time we spent together. That night you asked me why I was upset. I couldn't answer you then but perhaps I can answer that question now._

The slight curl of his lips slid away. That was right. A man had been calling out to her. She seemed somewhat startled—frightened almost—at the stranger's sudden appearance. Okita hadn't the chance to see the male or decipher his relation to Kagome. Conversely she seemed even more eager to rush back before they were found. A pit formed in his stomach. Had that night been a one-time instance? The man shook his head. No, then she wouldn't have written to him at all. A cold feeling of jealousy nagged in the back of his mind. Who was that man? He began to read further.

_I'm traveling with a few people to collect something precious that was broken. The shard that I gave you was once of the fragments we'd gathered along the way._

His finger ran along the glass edge. It glittered faintly in the bright light of the afternoon sun, as if mocking him, telling him of the warmth he'd lost.

_Soon this journey will end. When it does I will be returning to Edo where my family resides. I haven't been able to contact them for some time due to extenuating circumstances. In any case, that night we'd met, I'd realized that I couldn't keep wasting my life seeking something that probably never existed. _

Okita wasn't sure what she meant by that. He kept going, storing the question away deep within him.

_I think what I needed most was someone to tell me that it was okay to find something purely for myself. I don't plan on staying with my family forever. I want to get out and see the things I missed. Above all else, I want to find the part of me that I'd lost sight of. That time we were together I started to remember some of that person that I was before. It was as if I could truly be _me.

_Maybe I'm being selfish. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking this. But I want to feel that again._

_I want to see you._

He blinked. Reading the line over several times in a row. The words rang in his head with the soft inflection of her voice. That wide, happy smile he'd seen flashed brilliantly in his mind. He wanted to see her as well. He wanted to relive that night over again—if only so he could have a chance to end it with her lying beneath him in his bed.

_It may be some time yet before this is finished, but one day I want to make my way back to you. So for now please hang onto that shard. It'll be the guide I'd need to find you once more. _

_With love,_

_Kagome_

Okita brushed his fingers over the sharp glass-edges of the fragment. It'd be her guide? He didn't understand a damn word she'd meant by that. Yet there was one thing he couldn't misconstrue.

He took out some parchment, ink and a pen. He had a response to write.

* * *

_September 1862_

Kagome collapsed upon the unrolled futon. Her arms splayed out upon the bedding as her eyes closed. The stench of freshly ground medicinal powders burned at her nose. It was overpowering, harsh and most of all reminded her of the fact that this little reprieve would never truly be _home_.

"Child, ye received a letter." Kaede teetered towards her. Within the old miko's withered, trembling hands was a battered and weathered letter. It appeared as if it'd been through several great storms just to make it here. She sat up quickly.

Kagome opened her palms to take it from her, "Thanks Kaede. I appreciate you holding onto this for me."

The old woman's steely eye glittered with a sense of knowing. She turned, leaving her on her own. Kagome glanced down. Her thumb slipped between the red-wax seal and the flap. With trembling fingers, she broke it open.

_You know kid, that was a hell of a way of saying that you just wanted to see me again. Don't get me wrong, I liked it. Anyone ever tell you that you're good at flattery?_

She brushed her fingers over her mouth. The swelled feeling was gone but the sensation of his lips upon hers was still burned into her memories. The casual drawl of his voice resurfaced in her mind the more she read, causing a faint warmth to cross her cheeks.

_There's a lot of things I didn't really understand but what you were trying to say was that you needed this shard back eventually? If so then that's alright. I'll hang onto it until you come back here. In return I'd like to pick up where we left off. _

"Kagome," A masculine voice distracted her.

She shot up, quickly burying the letter beneath her sheets. Azure eyes snapped to the male standing in the doorway of the little hut. Miroku's shadow loomed towards her in the dying light of the sun. A sickening feeling curled in her gut. No. She couldn't stay here.

"Oh come now, I'm not _that _awful." The ex-monk slipped into the house. The air in her lungs grew heavy and thick. She slid herself over the letter, carefully guarding it from his prying gaze.

Miroku sat on his haunches a few inches away from her. The scent of moss and firewood made her nostrils burn uncomfortably. She instinctually leaned her body away from his. He was sober. A sober Miroku was a difficult one. At least when he was drunk she could dodge him more easily.

A thick finger moved to trace a line along the side of her face. The touch was mocking her—insulting her. It was just the ghost of something affectionate that could never have existed.

"I've been missing you." His thumb stopped at the petal of her bottom lip. Kagome drew back, forcing his hand to fall away. She didn't want this. She didn't want _him_. "Now that wasn't very nice." Miroku didn't attempt to touch her again. He didn't need to. Violet eyes scanned her appearance appreciatively. The shiver that ran through her was cold. "Have you thought of my offer?"

Her jaw tightened. Of course she hadn't.

"I won't do it." Kagome didn't give him any other answer. Her hand shot beneath the sheets, clutching the letter within her grasp before darting around him and out of the hut. Her feet didn't stop running. Breathing became hard and painful in her lungs. Foliage smacked against her legs. Thorns clawed at her arms as branches curled around her body. It was as if they were speaking. They were telling her _no, you can't leave_. She pushed through the thickness that tried to hold her back. Teeth gnashed, thin lines of scarlet appearing over her flesh, she ran deeper in the looming darkness.

Kagome stopped as the nature cleared. The stillness that filled the air was unnatural—as if death itself had seized the land in its frigid hands. Her legs trembled, knees giving out beneath her weight. Tears rimmed her eyes. Fingers splayed over the letter, reopening it. The last of the sunlight was nearly gone, but she could just barely make out the characters of Okita's handwriting.

_Honestly kid? If something's bothering you just let me know. I can't make the impossible happen but I can do _something_. Don't try bottling yourself up like that. You'll implode long before you can find your solution._

The tears started to fall. They dripped onto the characters, blotching the ink in messy semi-circles of black. Okita was right. She couldn't keep going like this. The whisper of fear still ran up and down her spine. The knife-like sensation of Miroku's touch cut into the memories of her flesh.

She was scared.

_Either way, I want to see you too. Keep your chin up, stand up and don't stop walking. You'll find what you're looking for eventually. That's what Kondou used to tell me when I was a kid. Hasn't failed me before so maybe it'll work for you._

_Good luck, kid._

_Souji_

Kagome clutched the letter to her chest. Sobs tore from her throat. She was drowning. In the sound of her own cries. In the overflow of her tears. It didn't matter. The world was too heavy. Her limbs were too weak to carry her.

"I'll try," The young woman choked out. Her body curled over itself. "I'll try."

* * *

_October 1862_

Okita paced impatiently. His hands folded into the sleeves of his haori. He should've received a reply by now. His knee began to bounce. A carrier approached the gate. It was a boy, hardly in the early youth of his teens. His face turned pale as he peered up at the archway. Okita stood from his position on the engawa.

"Lookin' for someone?"

The boy spun to face him. Within his hands was a letter. Just as before a plain red-wax seal kept its contents protected from the elements. He didn't have to look to know who'd sent it.

"Okita Souji?" The kid held it up for him to take. He didn't hesitate, quickly grabbing the long awaited response. He nearly rushed back when a familiar set of azure eyes stared up at him. The man paused.

"Hey kid," He started slowly. He circled the boy, his gaze surveying his features critically. The same black hair, rounded face and azure eyes. Although this boy's didn't have anywhere near the amount of piercing effect that Kagome's did. Could he be related to her? "What's your name?"

The boy stood up straighter, "Higurashi Souta."

He knew it.

"Higurashi, huh?" A slow smile crept across his lips. His head tipped towards the dojo, "Did you feel like joining?"

* * *

_December 1862_

Kagome curled herself against the frigid temperatures. Wind howled its lonesome cry against the open slats. Bamboo flaps billowed in the harsh wind. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard the faint scream of a woman in the distance. She shook her head, unsure if she was simply hallucinating or hearing the distant weeping of her heart upon the those ethereal howls.

The young woman shifted. Beneath her palm laid a stack of letters. Okita's handwriting was scrawled across every one. His strokes were neat—enough so that it made her envious. It spoke of the calm attitude he'd displayed on the night they'd spent together. The memory of that kiss was still there but it'd faded somewhat. If not for the letters she likely wouldn't remember his scent at all. Her fingers brushed over the character of a name she'd long since had the chance to write herself.

_Souta…_

Her eyes stopped, unable to read the rest of the page. He'd found him. Fingers trembled against the paper. Her thumb stroked the character, almost lovingly. The questions he must have. The fear he must've felt. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face that all at once. The only relief she felt was the fact that he was _safe_. No monsters or jewel shards would harm him. Not as long as Okita was at his side.

Footfalls in the snow jolted her heart. The breath froze in her chest. The steps came to a stop outside of her window. Then, they died amongst the sound of the wind. Kagome waited and waited and waited. The minutes ticked away like hours. Firewood and moss burned at her nose. She knew who was outside. She could feel it within every fiber of her being.

The heavy crunching of snow started up again. This time just beyond the engawa that surrounded this tiny escape. He circled it, much like a wolf would its prey. Kagome held still. Three times. Three times his feet stopped at the tiny stairway that led inside. Kagome felt her legs begin to shake.

Go away.

_Go away._

_**GO AWAY!**_

The scream died in her throat. Heavy footfalls quickly stepped away. Hurried amongst the snow, they grew faint and silent—disappearing into the hollowed emptiness of winter.

Kagome released the breath that she'd been holding. It was over. He was gone. She brushed her thumb beneath her eye. The slickness of tears dampened the pad. Why couldn't she stop crying? She wiped them away with trembling hands. She was so tired and frustrated. This journey was nearly over. That alone should've brought her happiness. Instead it only increased the anxiety she felt.

Kagome unfolded the letters. Her eyes read over the contents carefully. She skimmed down halfway through—beginning with her brother's name.

_Souta joined us recently. I'll keep an eye on the kid, so focus on what you need to do._

_Just promise me something kid. Don't get in too deep on your own. I can't say for certain why, but I feel like there's still something you can't tell me. Have you at least been eating right? You were skinny as a stick when I saw you last. _

_I hadn't had a chance to talk to Souta yet, but he seemed concerned about you. If you don't mind me asking, why couldn't you contact them? Is there something keeping you from doing that?_

_Whatever the case I'll do what I can here. I may be a useless idiot outside of fighting, but there's one thing I'm good at. _

_You can rely on me._

_Souji_

She bit into her bottom lip. What she needed help with couldn't be solved by the edge of a blade. Naraku was their greatest threat. Once he was gone then, _only then_, could she safely go back to her family's arms. Her eyes sharpened on the open slat. But was that true? Would he even let her go? Her hands trembled.

"Kagome?"

She jumped at the sound of her name.

At the door stood Sango. The young woman's face was ashen. Her cheeks gaunt and a sadness reflected in her eyes. The shift caused a wave of caution to flood through Kagome's system.

She brought the woman inside without thinking, settling her by the fire and wrapping a spare blanket around her shoulders.

The slayer kept her eyes turned down towards the hearth fire that warmed her temporary home, "I'm sorry."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "For what?"

She gestured towards the open letters with a weak movement of her arm.

"I read them." Sango couldn't meet her eyes. "At first I thought Inuyasha was doing it because I was hanging around. I was upset and jealous, I didn't want to lose him after…" Her jaw snapped shut. Tears rimmed her eyes. What she wanted to say filled the silence. The idea of the same happening to her own family caused Kagome to freeze to her spot.

"That night when you were gone, I was scared I'd lost Inuyasha to you. Then the letters started showing up and I didn't know what to do. It was wrong." Her head hung low. "I read through them. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it."

Her fingers flexed. Her hand hung halfway in the air, uncertain if she should comfort the other woman or yell at her. She chose neither—allowing her arm to drop and silence to settle between them.

Sango blinked away the tears, "I've been a horrible friend."

Kagome didn't argue with her.

"But, this Souji person, he's the one you love?"

She remained silent. Her mind ran through their brief meeting over again. The heat of his hands, the sweetness of their kiss, the longing desire to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to see him.

Sango's lips pulled into a faint smile, "I think I have an idea."

Kagome quirked her head to the side. An idea?

* * *

_February 1863_

He'd gotten the orders earlier that week. In the late March he'll be shipped down to the Roshigumi in Kyoto. Kondou, Hijikata and Serizawa were spearheading the effort. A sour taste rose in the back of his throat. He was glad to be picked. The fact that Kondou trusted him as one of the first men to fill the ranks was proof of the effort he'd been giving. Yet the fact that Hijikata was in a station above him, bothered him significantly.

He needed to write Kagome.

If he didn't tell her than she would keep sending her letters here. The man paused as yet another carrier appeared at the archway. A tiny smile pulled at his lips. Right on time. He had to give her credit for never missing a chance to send him comforting words. A collection of letters had gathered in the floorboards beneath his bed. The guys had tried on several occasions to figure out who had been sending him so many letters, but they never had the chance to learn. He wouldn't let them.

Okita swiftly took the piece of mail from the carrier. He waited until he returned to his quarters before opening it once more.

_Souji,_

_Thank you for your kind offers. You've been so generous. I think I've come to a decision once this is over. We have one last shard that we need to find. It shouldn't be too difficult overall, but I think this journey will last another four months at most. When that happens I'd like to see you again._

A cold sweat formed on his brow. Four months? He'd be in Kyoto by then. He would need to hurry his response to her this time.

_You asked me if there was something bothering me. Truthfully there is. The conditions that kept me from my family are the same as to why I couldn't speak much of the matter even in this format._

The man's brows furrowed. Had the man who'd been calling out to her that day have anything to do with it? A sharp feeling of protectiveness cut through him.

_However a friend and I have come to a conclusion. The last shard is just outside of Edo. By the time you get this letter I'll probably be nearby. Would it be possible to meet at least one more time? I don't want these memories to fade. _

_I miss you._

_Kagome_

He shot up. Kagome was in Edo? Okita made a move to stand.

"Souji," Hijikata stepped in his way. His eyes narrowed on him sharply, "You've got a visitor."

His throat went dry. Already? His feet trudged to the front. They felt both heavy and light—alternating between the strangeness of excitement and nervousness. Since when had he been this awkward around women? The man paused. There beneath the archway was a familiar figure. This time she was clad in a pale green kimono and bright yellow obi. Her hair had been pulled back in a high pony-tail, giving her a casual look.

"Kagome?" His voice sounded faint—as if far away even to himself.

The woman turned around. Her cheeks flushed as a bright smile stretched across her lips.

"Sorry I dropped in on you like this." She started, however in an instant his arms wound around her body. He pulled her flush against his chest as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Okita didn't give a damn about the jeers that erupted from within the hall. He didn't care about the fact that they had so many onlookers. The only thing that mattered was that she was _here_.

She was safe.

**A/n**: So I ended up adding an extra scene here but I want this to carry an important purpose too. I'm going to add more scenes with the flute and Souta in the next chapter since both he and it will have an important role to play as well. Kinda surprised how quickly this one got written though. Still trying a few things with my style. So hoping to have them stick a little bit better in chapter three too. XD


	3. Important Question

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening: _Crashing by Illenium feat. Bahari

_**Beneath the Moon**_

**Chapter Three**: Important Question

_February 1863_

Kagome wasn't sure what came first. The feeling of his arms or his mouth. It didn't matter. All she knew was that she was warm and Okita felt like _home_. It took her several more seconds before the jeers of his fellow colleagues registered.

Her face flushed brightly.

"Souji, we should go somewhere else." Her fingers pulled at the cloth of his haori in a nervous fidget. The man sighed, drawing back just far enough to rest his forehead upon hers.

"Did you plan this to be a surprise?" The smile upon his lips was warm and kind and full of all the things she'd missed the most. Was this what nostalgia felt like?

"Possibly." She closed her eyes. The scent of earth and fresh spring water comforted her. She'd grown so used to the traces left upon the parchment of his letters—blurred and diluted by the scent of ink. Now there was nothing to filter it.

"Liar," Okita pressed his lips against her forehead in an affectionate gesture. "But alright, we'll go somewhere a little more private." His eyes glimmered in the sunlight. Had they always been that _green_?

The warmth of his arms fell away. She hadn't the chance to mourn their loss before a thick hand covered hers. The callused pad of his thumb rubbed soothing circles into her knuckles. It was a comfort she hadn't felt in many years. A smile pulled at her lips.

"Sorry if this was too sudden." Her apology was met with his casual shrug.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Besides," A playful grin stretched across his face. "At least this way we got to see each other sooner. Letters are fun but it doesn't replace the real thing."

Kagome didn't argue with him on that point. It was true. Having this moment—being able to physically hold his hand—it was a fortune she wouldn't take for granted.

Okita led her into the thickly lined streets. Spring would be approaching soon. With it, it'd bring the array of cherry blossoms and renewed life.

"You have a way of making an entrance, kid." He commented. The sideways smile upon his lips softened. "Was that something you planned?"

Kagome curled her fingers around his, "Not necessarily. Sango told me that I should take time to visit. She barely let me send a letter at all."

His brows arched up, "Sango? She's one of the people you're traveling with?" There was a hitch of something cautious in his voice, as if he wasn't keen on the idea of her traveling companions. Not that she could blame him. She'd never given him any positive information of them to go by.

She nodded once, "Yes. I've been with her, an old friend and an ex-monk. We all had the same goal so it made sense to work together." Her hand flexed as she spoke. At least it _did_. Now? She wasn't so sure. Kagome blinked at the tightening of his grip. "Souji?"

His lips were thin. The reflection of a question he had yet to ask glinted in his eyes.

"Who is it?" The words were sharp. Not at her but at something else she couldn't quite comprehend. "You're shaking," His thumb brushed over her knuckle. "So who is it that's got you scared?"

Kagome paused mid-stride. He'd seen right through her. The young woman was silent. Only the sound of the crowd's chatter filled the space between them. Should she tell him? _Could _she tell him? Her eyes scanned the faces around them reflexively. Okita picked up on her discomfort. He took a breath then smiled at her.

"Alright, I know what we can do." Although his grip was tight and his eyes had remained lit with a sharp curiosity; Kagome knew that he was willing to give her some measure of comfort. He wouldn't push her. She felt her shoulders relax subtly.

He tugged her through the streets. They kept an easy pace—never going faster than a leisurely walk. She supposed that he didn't want to encumber her with any more travelling than she had already done to see him. Either that or he was attempting to lengthen their time together. A small flush crossed her face.

"There you go again," Okita cocked his head over his shoulder. "You fluster easily." The sideways slant of his lips grew wider. In that moment Kagome could only think of how well it suited him. The flushed darkened. "Oh? Did I say something?"

She shook her head. The man's grin turned just a little more tender. His gaze softened as she felt the brush of his thumb over her hand. Had it always been that warm? She couldn't remember.

"Well let's get you something to eat. You've got to be starving by now." Okita brought them to a small dango shop. The crowd was light by comparison. The scent of mitarashi sauce and something sweet filled the air. Kagome closed her eyes. Now that he mentioned it, she _was _quite hungry. She hadn't the time to eat before Sango had brought her into town.

The young woman followed her companion. They stopped by a bench perched just outside of the shop. Okita pressed his palm into her back as he guided her to take a seat. Kagome obliged. Her eyes met his and she felt the immediate rush of warmth upon her cheeks. How long had it been since she felt this comfortable around someone? How long had it been since she felt _welcomed_?

"You got any special requests?" The glimmer in his gaze caused her smile to widen.

"I'll let you surprise me."

Okita gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Oh you mean like the one you gave me that night?" He flashed her a quick wink, then his hand slid away as he strolled inside. Kagome flexed her fingers. The warmth of his touch lingered upon her palm. She was glad she'd decided to come.

* * *

_February 1863_

Okita didn't waste much time in the dango shop. He kept his order large, but simple. Taking with him the sweet and savory desserts as he made his way back towards his companion. Kagome didn't notice him at first. Her eyes were tipped towards the sky. A softness smoothed the rounded features of her expression. The smile upon her lips was one he had never seen before. Not on that night and not since then. It was warm, kind and full of nostalgia. Before there'd been the tinge of anxiety pulling at the corner of her lips. Now she appeared completely free of that fear. It bred a feeling of affection in him—a feat difficult to accomplish. The only other person to lay claim to any of his loyalty or familial affection was Kondou. However, that was neither here nor there at the moment.

The man slid into the seat next to her. Azure eyes turned onto him with that same piercing effect. Only now they were softer—accepting almost. It was strange that he felt himself longing for such a thing.

"Thank you, Souji." The unmistakable inflection of her voice murmured beside him. He shifted to meet her gaze. "I mean it. You really did help me out a lot." He was unsure of what to say. The silence that followed her statement was more awkward than he'd wanted it to be. How many months had it been since they'd last seen one another? How was it possible that a single night had instilled so much _longing _within him? His eyes observed even the little details of her appearance.

Kagome was as thin as she'd been before. Her body seemed so fragile—thin arms, small hourglass waist and a gentle disposition that added to her delicate visage. A touch of warmth toned her flesh; indicating that she was no longer on the border of illness. That alone was enough to sooth a few of his concerns.

"You have a place to stay tonight?" He was curious. Was she intending on staying in an inn? Or had this friend, Sango he recalled her name, decided that she should leave at dusk as well. The thought of her departure didn't sit well with him. He'd rather her lie with him upon the sheets of his futon. Alas Hijikata would slaughter him if he brought a woman back to his personal quarters in the dojo. So he'd either have to get them a room or sneak off to the forest again. Okita's lips curled upwards at the thought. That wasn't a bad idea.

Kagome shifted beside him, "I have a room. Sango decided it'd be best if she came for me in the morning. So I'm here on my own for the moment."

The man didn't stop the smile that slanted across his lips, "Is that an invitation?" It was meant to be a teasing gesture. The flush that crossed her cheeks that time was dark and told him everything he needed to know. This wasn't just going to be a simple reunion. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side with no small measure of confidence. She didn't protest. He felt her shoulder bury itself in his side as her gaze tipped towards his. Okita slanted his mouth over hers. She tasted like acceptance, kindness and something irresistibly _sweet_.

He pulled back, "Shall I join you?"

She flushed again.

* * *

_February 1863_

Kagome woke feeling sore. Her legs burned as if she'd just run a marathon. Her back ached in a way she was unused to. A thick arm curled around her waist, pulling her into the heated chest of her lover.

Hot breath warmed the side of her neck. She felt Okita stir beside her. The tips of his fingers trailed along her thighs, stopping only as she turned to face him.

"Souji," He cut her off—his lips descending onto hers feverishly. She felt herself relax beneath him. She opened her mouth, beckoning him with a simple gesture. Okita didn't hesitate. In an instant she was drowning—in warmth, acceptance and everything that made him _masculine_. Her arms wound around his neck. She felt his weight shift above her. She knew what came next.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips at the first push of movement. Kagome dropped her head back. Her nails clung to Okita's shoulder blades. She knew that she was inexperienced. Last night was the first time she'd ever been so intimate with another person. Yet Okita remained just as calm, patient and gentle as the day they'd met. The fire of lust burned in his eyes but his movements were slow; purposefully taking into account the pain she was still in.

"Souji," She tried to call his name. Okita leaned over her. The barest touch of his lips pressed against her own. In that moment she knew that she'd obtained something valuable. More than money or status; she obtained a _purpose_. In that moment Okita felt like hope—a future she never before imagined for herself.

The man convulsed as the last waves of pleasure rushed through them. Kagome felt herself shiver as they separated. A slow smile spread across his lips.

"I think this counts as an engagement." The light touch of his fingertips trailed along the length of her thigh in a sensual fashion.

She smiled back at him, "Oh hush." It'd be some time yet before she would be ready to settle down. She still had her obligations to fulfill. A faint twist of concern coiled in her stomach.

"Hey," Okita drew her attention towards him. "Stay with me."

The words seemed odd at first. Then a smile made its way across her face. Her lover was not speaking of any physical distance between them. No, the space he was referencing was her current mental state. She could see that he did not wish her to traverse too far into her own thoughts—not now; not like this.

Kagome curled her legs around his waist once more.

She pressed her lips against his, "I'm right here."

* * *

_March 1863_

Okita glared up at the opalescent sky. Two weeks. It'd been two long, excruciating weeks since he'd last seen Kagome. They'd parted on the promise to continue their correspondence. The trip to Kyoto would begin by the end of the week. His stomach coiled uncomfortably at the thought. Something felt _off_.

"Okita-san!" Souta jogged up to him. The boy hardly left his side on most days—following after him everywhere and taking his instructions to heart. He was a good kid with a strong thirst for improvement.

The young man sat up. He shot him a wordless look of curiosity.

"Hijikata-san asked me to tell you that we'll be departing a lot sooner than expected." Souta stood up straight. His azure eyes burned with the respect he felt.

Okita quirked his brow, "How much sooner?"

"Tomorrow morning. He asked me to accompany you as your page." There was a short pause. An uncharacteristic flush crossed his boyish face. "He, uh, also said to tell your girlfriend because he didn't want her dropping in on the dojo unannounced again."

Okita snorted. A short burst of laughter left his lips, "I'm sure he did. Besides, I already told her where she could find me."

Souta bit into his bottom lip. His eyes focus on the ground. A question wrote itself across his youthful features.

"What is it, kid?" He encouraged the child to ask what was really on his mind.

"Is it alright if I asked who she is?" His head cocked to the side. "I heard rumors but I didn't want to…" His voice stopped.

Okita drew to his full height. Well it wasn't like the boy wasn't going to find out eventually. A coy grin pulled at his lips.

"Kagome." He said the name in a teasing manner.

Souta's head shot up, "Kagome? Are you certain? When did you meet her? Is she alright?" The boy's voice grew increasingly panicked. He felt his tiny hands grab at his arms desperately. "Please, if this is a joke…"

Okita felt his brows furrow in concern. Something was wrong here.

"It's not a joke." He placed his palm upon the back of Souta's head in a rare show of comfort. "And she's fine. She said that she had something to finish but wanted to go home after it was done." He carefully left out the fact that she did not seem to get along very well with her traveling companions.

Souta fell to his knees. His hands still clung to his sleeves as tears brimmed his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness." He repeated the line over and over again.

Okita crouched down to his level, "What happened?" Was Kagome in danger? Had she been trying to tell him something those nights ago when they'd met? A fierce wave of protectiveness filled him. He should've kept her by his side.

Souta took several shuddering breaths, "Three years ago my sister ran an errand into town, but she never came home." His body became wracked with the terror he'd felt. "A search party was sent out but all we could find was her zori." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "We believe that she'd been kidnapped."

A wave of panic rushed through him.

_Kidnapped?_

"That's why I joined. I wanted to get stronger, so I could find her and bring her home." His head lowered. "So please, when you see her, make sure she's safe."

Okita nodded firmly, "I will kid. I will."

He'd make damn sure of it.

* * *

_May 1863_

Kagome sat across the hearth stiffly. Her eyes narrowed into the ex-monk with suspicion. Sango had gone to visit her old village with Kirara while Inuyasha had taken Shippou to visit a place only demons could enter. Supposedly a shard was being used to create a barrier there. Which just left her and Miroku behind.

A coil of fear ran through her. She couldn't be here. So where was she supposed to go? She had no money, no means of transportation and Okita was now in Kyoto. Her expression hardened.

His letters had become increasingly frantic. Most of which were questions regarding how she'd come to be in this current situation. She was able to give him a minimal amount of answers to sooth his fears, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough in the long run. Souta also began writing her as well with much the same. She couldn't keep holding off the truth from them.

Although in Okita's case she was certain he'd storm up here and forcibly remove Miroku from her presence. She fought against the smile that threatened to pull across her lips. She couldn't let her guard down. Not yet.

"Come now, I'm not that terrifying." His silken voice attempted to ease her fears. Unfortunately it did only the opposite. "Kagome, please don't be stubborn." Miroku moved across the room. She heard his clothing shift as he crouched in front of her. "You know that I love you," a falsely warm finger trailed across her cheek.

She snapped back; swiping her hand at his arm.

"No you don't. You just want to use me for your own selfish gain." Her lips curled back into a snarl. "You know nothing of love."

The ex-monk laughed heartily, "My girl, love _is _selfish. Love is taking another for your own. Filling their womb with a part of yourself. It's the ultimate act of possessiveness." He leaned close. Kagome pressed her back against the wall. Her body went stiff as he braced both of his palms on either side of her head. "You've known from the start what I was after. I will not hide my intentions from you."

She shoved his chest; pushing him flat on his back. Kagome scrambled to get to her feet.

"That may be so but my answer remains the same." Her voice grew fierce, "I will _not _bear your child nor ever willingly take you as a lover." She quickly devolved into screaming, "Your curse doesn't give you the right to act as you please, Miroku. You don't own me, my body or my love. You deserve absolutely none of it."

He casually rose to his feet, "Because you've taken another into your bed?" Fury mottled his features—twisting them into something terrifying. "I already know that you've gone to see him at least once. So was that all it was? One time?" He tried to box her in again. Kagome darted around him. She braced her arms close to her chest. She needed an escape.

"I am a very selfish man, Kagome." His voice stopped into a low growl. "The thought of another's hands upon your body drives me into a rage." His fingers wrapped around her wrist much like an iron cable. A scream bubbled at the back of her throat. She needed to escape.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yanked herself free from his grip. "I am not an object!"

Miroku pulled back, "Maybe not but you're still _mine_. Unless you've forgotten."

She went stiff. Of course he'd go there. The whole reason she was alive was because of him. The young woman gnawed at her bottom lip.

_Damn him._

"Ah, looks like you're remembering." The ex-monk circled around her much the way a predator would. "That night you were just a young girl who'd gotten caught in the path of some drunkard's lust." His fingers gripped at her chin. "I pulled you from that bastard and I will not let you go that easily. I cannot in good faith just impregnate _any _woman."

Violet eyes landed on her with a coldness that caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"If I am to have an heir to bear the weight of this curse then I must choose someone whom I can trust." His index finger trailed along the hollow of her throat. "It must be someone I can keep with me so that I may be involved in the child's life once it's born. Sango has never interested me but you…" His voice trailed off.

Kagome narrowed her eyes into thin slits at him. She knew where he was going with this.

"What you want is a _breed mare_. Not a spouse." She forcibly pushed him away from her. "I will _never _be that woman, Miroku. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I will never take you into my bed nor as my husband." Her tone grew sharp. "Your efforts would be best spent on finding someone who's actually _interested _in being your personal breeder."

With that she stepped out into the village. Okita may be in Kyoto but that did not mean that she couldn't take a trip to Edo to escape. She bit into her bottom lip. Maybe it was time she asked for some advice?

* * *

_June 1863_

Okita waited impatiently. Kagome's letters were getting less and less frequent. The ones that did come in troubled him. His lips dipped downwards. Her tone had gotten fretful—as if she were afraid of something. His hand clenched at his side. Would it be possible for him to make the trip to visit her?

His eyes narrowed at the messenger.

_Right on time._

"I'm looking for Okita Souji?" The greeting was one he'd expected.

Okita took the letter from him. He shooed the man off with a dismissive wave of his hand. The ronin flipped the letter, observing the neatly curved characters of his name. It was from Kagome.

He hurriedly made his way back towards his quarters. Nagakura, Heisuke and Harada had gotten incessant in their constant questions. They'd gotten a glimpse of Kagome and demanded to know how they'd met, if they were _actually _together and, of course, if he'd slept with her. Okita felt his lips curl upwards at that.

He missed having her beside him in his bed. The single night they'd shared together had burned into the back of his mind. They way she cried for him, the feeling of her hands clutching at his back and how her legs had wrapped around his waist like a vice. He missed all of it. But what he truly missed the most was simply _her_.

Okita opened the letter without hesitation.

_Souji,_

_I think I've gotten in over my head._

A sickening feeling sank in the pit of his stomach. Was this her way of asking for help?

_Things are close to being done here. There's only a handful of things left I need to do, but truth be told I'm not sure of how difficult it'll be to leave once this is over. _

He didn't miss the ink stains of where she'd been crying when she wrote the letter. Something fiercely protective rushed through him. Was it impossible to go to her? He'd have to talk to Hijikata.

_I think only a week or so is left. Once that happens I'll start making my way down to Kyoto to you. The truth is that I didn't want to leave you last time. I wanted to stay where you were._

His expression softened at that. As did he. It'd been so damn difficult watching her walk away from him. The image of her back disappearing into the crowd burned in his mind. The urge to wrap his arms around her and hold on had been nearly irresistible. Yet he did not—because he knew that eventually Kagome would return to him. She always did. If not in her letters then by her actions.

_So I decided. No matter what it takes I'll make my way down to Kyoto. I'll send you a letter if I run into trouble, but at this point I just want to see you._

_I miss you._

Okita set the letter down. Was there someone attempting to hold Kagome against her will? His brows furrowed at the thought. She'd been distraught the first time they'd met. The second time she wanted little to do with discussing her companions.

He took out parchment and ink. He needed answers. Not just for his sake but for hers too. He'd be damned if he just stood by this time.

Okita narrowed his eyes at the paper. One way or another he'd bring her home.

There was no other option.

* * *

_July 1863_

Kagome crouched on her haunches. Azure eyes surveyed the chaos that surrounded her. The stench of blood hung heavily in the air. It made her sick. She fought the urge to vomit. Had the battle field always been this cruel?

"Kagome," Her eyes shifted towards the man lying prone beside her. Blood poured out of an open wound in his side. She sat beside him. Her fingers interlacing with his in a small show of comfort. Had they always been that cold?

"I really… screwed up…" His voice was weak. Azure eyes softened. She didn't have the heart to speak the truth. "I never thought that… I'd see this…" Blood stained lips curled upwards in a fragile smile. "You were always… afraid of me…" His brows furrowed. "I'm sorry. I was… selfish…"

Kagome kept silent. Her grip grew firmer over his hand.

"I stopped being a monk… because I hated the rules…" His violet gaze tipped towards the monochrome sky. "The truth is… I was just scared… I was afraid of seeing what I… really was…" He turned his head, coughing out a thick splatter of blood.

"Miroku," She tried to interrupt him.

"No… you were right," He sucked a wheezing breath through pale lips. "What I wanted… was you… I just didn't know…"

Her eyes shifted to the fallen corpse of Naraku. In an instant they'd been attacked. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were still gone. Which just left her and Miroku to fight. Now here they were. She was injured but otherwise fine. Miroku on the other hand…

Her expression became grim.

_Miroku would die._

"I'm sorry," The man repeated. "That night we met… I think I…" He stopped as of rethinking what he was going to say. "No… it doesn't matter… I was wrong…"

She'd never seen him so remorseful. Regret sank into the recesses of his soul. With death looming over him, he'd become more forthcoming. Her hand began to shake violently. This wasn't how she wanted to end things. All she ever wanted was to come to an agreement. She never wanted him to die. Tears burned at her eyes.

Damn it all.

Miroku blinked, "You're… crying…" A smile softer than any she'd seen him wear pulled at his lips. "You really are… a good person…"

The light in his eyes dimmed, "I just never… knew how to connect…" his grip loosened. "Go… happy…" Miroku's words grew less and less coherent. She bent her head, listening as the final breath left his body.

She knew what he'd been saying. His life had never prepared him to handle people outside of con schemes. He was born and raised in the darkness of human nature. His thirst for life's pleasures forced him into a life of sexual conquest. His desire for her had been bred by a twisted notion of love. Born from a sense of desperation from his impending mortality and a dark notion of possessiveness. To Miroku, impregnating her would've been the ultimate show of ownership—a permanent claim to her that no other would have.

Kagome lowered his hand. She'd bury him. Both in the ground and in her heart. It was the only thing she could do.

In the days that followed she spent more time burying the dead than she did speaking to the living. The village had been devastated by Naraku's attack but many still survived to clear the debris. Once the worst was cleared she'd set about on her last journey.

The young woman shifted her furoshiki upon her back. Her feet carried her through the forest, across Edo and back into territory familiar to her youth. The people stopped. Eyes settled on her as if they'd just spotted a ghost.

Her lips quirked upwards. Who knows, maybe she _was _a ghost. A nervous feeling coiled in her stomach. How many years had it been since she last walked through these streets? The crowd gathered behind her but did not approach.

Kagome threaded her way through the streets, past the main throng of villagers and shops, then up a sparsely traveled path. The cicadas shrill cry reverberated around her. She took a breath through her nose. She could do this.

Her hands trembled. Azure eyes took in the long staircase up the mountain to her family's shrine. With a shaky foot she made the first step.

She wanted to see them again.

* * *

_July 1863_

Several weeks passed before another letter arrived. Okita read through it over and over again. There was only one sentence.

_I've started my trip to Kyoto, I'll send you word once I reach the post town of Magome._

His eyes narrowed. Her messages had never been this short. What'd happened? Was she able to escape? Did she finish everything she needed? The urge to charge out and start searching for her grew unbearable. Every damn night the only thing he could think about was how cold his bed was without her. The only thing he could picture was her lying beside him like she did last time.

His lips pressed into a thin line. Kagome's previous message did little to sooth his concerns. He had the instinctive feeling that something was _wrong_. Now with this one he knew that he couldn't keep waiting around.

The days that passed trickled by slowly. Every day he waited by the front gates with bated breath for another letter to arrive. The guys started to tease him. They called him a lovesick fool. They also said that he was beginning to become desperate. Not that he cared at this point. The only thing he wanted was confirmation that his woman was alright. So long as he knew that she was safe then that was all that mattered.

Their relationship was still vague in terms of what they were to each other. She wasn't exactly his fiancée and they never 'courted' each other in the traditional sense of the word. He'd learned through Souta that it was only him, Kagome and their mother now. Their father and grandfather had passed away some time back. Which meant that he'd have to go through the boy if he wanted to obtain her family's permission to marry her. It was an odd prospect but not an entirely bad one.

He paused mid stride. Should he pay their mother a visit? It seemed as if she were living alone at the shrine. It was a less than ideal situation for her, especially if she and Kagome were close. The ronin scratched at his chin in a thoughtful manner. Would it be better if he had her move down with them? He knew next to nothing about her family. Would it even be wise to open his home to a virtual stranger? He shook his head. He was getting too far ahead of himself. First and foremost he _needed _to talk to Kagome.

"Captain!" Souta ran up to him. The boy was growing stronger by the day. No longer was he the frail child he used to be when he arrived at Shiei Hall. "The Commander says that he wants to see you. It's urgent."

Okita didn't fight back the sigh, "Alright I'm on my way. Oh hey kid," He pushed the letter towards him. "Keep an eye out would ya? Your sister will probably be here by the end of the week."

Souta gaped between him and the note. Azure eyes widened with the shock he felt.

He pushed onwards—ignoring the rapid fire questions the boy was spitting out at him.

"See you after dinner, kid." He waved his hand dismissively. Emerald eyes narrowed into slits. He needed to get a place set up for her. Kagome would need a home here in Kyoto. She'd chosen to follow him; to pursue their relationship further than just simply maintaining a correspondence. He wouldn't allow for her to struggle once she stepped foot in the city limits.

After all, it was his job to support her wasn't it? A smile curled at the corner of his lips.

More than anything he wanted to have her at his side once more.

* * *

_July 1863_

Kagome couldn't help but stare. She'd been to Edo and Osaka but she'd never truly had the chance to visit Kyoto. The Capital* was truly a sight to behold. The crowds were thick and people lined the streets with their goods to sell in makeshift stands. It was chaotic in the best way possible. She stopped as she tried to remember where to go.

"The Roshigumi* is in Mibu*, right?" Her brows furrowed. That sounded correct.

"Roshigumi?" A man beside her snarled. His lips curled back in a sharp sneer. "Best stay away from those bloodthirsty mongrels. They'll cut you up before you can scream for mercy." He took a swig from his canteen. The stench of sake burned at her nose. Was the man drunk?

"I'm sorry but what do you mean?" Kagome tried her hand at prying information.

His gaze slid back to her in a lazy fashion, "They're called the wolves of Mibu* around these parts. They came in and started causing a racket. They even trashed stores*." The male snorted. "Just be careful missy. You don't wanna piss em off. They'll cut down _anyone _that gets in their way."

With that he stumbled away into the thick of the crowd. Destructive? Sure Okita had a slight edge to his personality but something seemed off with that premise. Perhaps it'd be best if she asked him directly.

Kagome travelled further into the city. Wherever she went whispers of the Roshigumi's cut throat behavior followed her. Her lips dipped downwards. She didn't like it.

Perched in the center of Mibu Village was a compound being guarded by a man dressed in a blue petticoat. Could it be the Roshigumi?

Kagome approached with caution.

"Excuse me," She called out to the male standing guard at the entrance. "Can I find Okita Souji here?"

The guard looked over at her. His eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"State your name." His palm gripped at the hilt of his blade.

The young woman paused. She kept her voice even as she announced herself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. He's likely expecting me." The young woman tried another angle. These men were under the direct command of Hijikata if she remembered correctly. Okita was a Captain in this organization therefore it would be smarter to play on the chain of command. At least to avoid getting herself accidentally killed while looking for him.

He snorted, "He gave us no such orders. Get lost." His thumb flicked at his katana.

Kagome held up her hands, "If you'd like I can wait here while you ask him yourself."

Her plea fell on deaf ears. The man stepped closer to her. He bowed his chest and started forcing her to step backwards.

"Beat it!"

That time Kagome chose to walk away. She said nothing as she left the Roshigumi behind. If they weren't going to allow her in then she'd have to contact Okita directly. She came upon an Inn. With the little money she'd had left, she booked herself a room and composed a quick letter. At the very least she wanted to see him again.

* * *

_July 1863_

Okita read through the most recent letter. Kagome had dropped by earlier today? He read her words over again.

_My apologies, I tried to visit you this morning but got sent away at the gate. I wasn't sure if I needed anything to be able to get in so I figured that this would be the best way to contact you. I've gotten an Inn for the night though. I'm sorry that I missed you earlier._

Fire raged in his veins. Why had he not been informed of Kagome's arrival? Sure he'd kept their relationship for the most part quiet but _this_? He stomped towards the front gate. Their only job was to keep threats away—not shun visitors from dropping in.

"Oi," His voice cut across the courtyard. "You better have a good fucking excuse for this." The man at the entrance jumped at the sound of his furious tone. "Why am I only just now finding out about this? Shouldn't you have checked with me first _before _you sent my visitor away?" His tone dropped. "Explain yourself." He was in no mood for excuses.

The guard sputtered. He gestured towards the compound in a wide arc of his arm, "The Commander made it clear that women were not permitted on these grounds."

Okita moved forward, "Women are not permitted to _live _here. Not that they aren't allowed to visit." His eyes grew cold. "You're Yamada from Sano's Division, correct?" The man became pale as he realized that he'd been recognized. "I'll deal with you later. Thank whatever god you pray to that she gave me the address that she's staying at. Otherwise this wouldn't have ended well for you."

Not that the subordinate was out of the woods yet either. If their guard had turned away his lover, then who else had he barred entrance to? They couldn't afford to keep a man who'd turn away anyone he personally deemed 'unfit'.

Okita made his way to her quarters. Thankfully Kagome had even given him instructions of how to reach her room. It was a risky move but it denoted a deep level of trust that she had in him. His lips quirked up at that.

The ronin knocked once.

"Kagome?" He called out to her. The door slid back. She looked just the same as the last time they'd met. Only this time she was wearing a simple sleeping yukata instead of her traditional one. A sly grin spread across his lips.

"Is this an invitation?" He wrapped his arms around her waist—dipping his head until their lips were just a breath away. The first time they'd slept together had been full of the awkwardness one would expect of a new relationship. They were both somewhat nervous. However that was doubly true for Kagome. He'd been her first.

The young woman circled her arms around his neck, "And if it is?"

He slanted his mouth over hers eagerly. He found himself sprawled upon the sheets of her futon. Okita blinked. Had she always been this aggressive? The ronin observed keenly as his woman straddled his hips. Her nails trailed down the length of his chest towards his navel.

"Eager?" He allowed her to feel the effect she'd created. A smile stretched across her lips.

"Always."

Okita wasn't sure who'd removed what. All he knew was that by the end of it Kagome was atop of him and they were both lost in the throes of pleasure. His hands gripped at her fiercely as she reached the final note of their intimacy first. His body convulsed, falling into oblivion shortly after her.

Okita pulled away. He cupped his palm at the back of her head and encouraged her to lie upon him. Kagome shuddered. The heat of her breathed warmed his flesh.

"Hey," The ronin nudged his mouth beside her ear. "Will you marry me?"

**Capital — Kyoto was considered the Capital of Japan until the end of the Boshin War where Edo, then renamed Tokyo, was given the title.

**Roshigumi — Or "Mibu Roshigumi"; it was the original name of the Shinsengumi before they later changed their name after a shift in political power.

**Wolves of Mibu — A nickname bestowed upon the men of the Shinsengumi due to the reputation of being bloodthirsty and destructive. Much of this reputation was derived from Serizawa Kamo's behavior.

**Destruction of Stores — As committed by Serizawa Kamo, he'd had a reputation of causing disruption and starting numerous incidents that led to the deaths of ten sumo wrestlers and in a later incident destroying a restaurant in Shimabara when he'd lost his temper.


End file.
